Furthermore medical implants are used in cardiac surgeries, wherein the medical implants are often used to occlude abnormal openings within the heart.
As far as possible such medical implants are implanted into the human or animal body using a minimal invasive method. During a minimal invasive method an access to a larger blood vessel within the human or animal body is created, via which a catheter is inserted into the human or animal body. Via the blood vessels the catheter is guided to the implantation site. Afterwards the medical implant is transported via the catheter using an insertion aid.
Usually medical implants consist of a memory-shaped material, such that the medical implant unfolds into a predefined shape after exiting the catheter. The medical implant is thus transported via the catheter to the implantation site using the insertion aid and unfolds into the predefined shape after exiting the catheter. After the medical implant has been correctly implanted at the implantation site in the human or animal body the connection between the insertion aid and the medical implant can be released.
Thus, the medical implant must be connected to the insertion aid as secure as possible during the transport via the catheter and at the same time be released easily from the insertion aid after implantation. From the prior art it is for example known to clamp the medical implant to a carrier wire of the insertion aid and to release the clamping connection after a successful implantation of the medical implant. Disadvantageous of such a connection between the medical implant and the insertion aid is that a relatively high force is necessary to release the connection between the implant and the carrier wire and furthermore the connection between the medical implant and the carrier wire, which bases on a friction force, can negatively be influenced for example by fluids, so that the connection between the medical implant and the carrier wire can be released too early.